Never Alone
by Asp Pentacle97
Summary: An alternate ending to the end of season one, in which the Doctor and Rose don't leave Jack behind. Nine/Rose/Jack


**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Doctor Who. Don't sue me.

**A/N:** This was something that wouldn't leave me alone. It is very much a threesome fic and slash will be involved, so if that creeps you out, stop reading here. But if you are looking for some Nine/Rose/Jack lovin', you've come to the right place. This is an alternate ending for The Parting of Ways, which is the last episode of the first new (meaning, in this decade new) Doctor Who season. Warning: I am pretty new to the fandom and this is my first Doctor Who fic, so if my characters are OOC, please let me know so that I can try to do better. This will have two chapters, the second chapter being mostly smut. It will live up to its rating, so be warned. Anyways, have fun and please enjoy!

The first time the Doctor tasted Rose, it was on someone else's lips. He could feel Jack's hands, warm and rough, on either side of his face as the man kissed him, an innocent press of flesh. He could taste the whiskey Jack had taken a swig of and the unique flavor that could only belong to the man himself, but underneath all that, he caught just the barest hint of her. His Rose. The person who had brought light and laughter back into his life.

Jack pulled away and their eyes met for a moment. The Doctor was slightly astounded by the sheer emotion in the man's eyes. Excitement, naturally, Jack was a fighter by birth and his spirits had been roused by the coming battle. Fear, but again, that was only natural. There was almost no chance of making this out alive, and all mortals feared the ending of their life. But there was determination there too, and pride as well. The Doctor couldn't help but smile. Jack, for all his posturing, had never been a coward.

What the Doctor hadn't expected to see, however, was the longing. Jack looked at him with such affection and need in his eyes that the Doctor felt it like a physical blow. Then the man looked at Rose, and the Doctor saw the expression intensify and yet at the same time become tender. When Jack looked back at him, the Doctor knew. He knew how Jack felt and he knew that in that moment, he would have given anything to stop that young man from leaving. But he couldn't and both he and Jack knew that.

The sorrow that swelled in them was only matched by the pain Rose felt as she looked at the two men (even though one of them wasn't a man at all really) and realized all the time she had wasted. She loved the Doctor. She had loved him from the very first time he grabbed her hand and brought her careening into his world. And Jack had wormed his way into her heart just as quickly, catching her as she fell from the sky and into his solid arms. They were her boys, but she had never been brave enough to tell them that. And now they were out of time.

Jack stood there for a moment, a hand touching each of them, creating a bond between them, bridging the chasm between their fears and insecurities with his own surety. And then he was gone. His final words lingered with them, settling heavy in their souls.

"See you in hell."

This was hell. The Doctor was sure of it. The only thing that comforted him as he looked into the pit of blackness inside of his own soul as faced down his deepest enemy was that Rose was gone, safe. He and Jack were meant for this, they were creatures made from the dark. But his Rose was a being of sunshine, and she needed to be far from this place where he made the decision to let the black sickness that was the Daleks spread over the world, rather than destroy the world himself.

He closed his eyes, ready to let the darkness take him. Indeed, it was time. His Rose was gone. Jack was dead. There was nothing left for him in this world. It was time for him to let the shadows take him from the weary place so that he might rest among his kin. It was time for him to die.

But instead of shadows, there was sunlight. Golden light shown from all around, coupled with the sound of engines. He knew those engines. _Oh, please, no,_ he thought in panic as he turned around just in time to see the doors of the TARDIS open.

There was a figure standing in the center of the gold light. It was a shape he would have recognized no matter what. It was Rose. He fell to the ground, eyes widening in horror. _No, no, no, please, no._ She couldn't have. She shouldn't even be here.

"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me." Those words fell like stones into the pit of his stomach. He could see the vortex swirling in her eyes. No human being was meant to hold that, not ever.

"I want you safe. My Doctor." Those six simple words filled him with a combination of joy and agony so potent that he could physically feel the pain in his chest. He lay there in shock as Rose raised her arms and disintegrated the entire Dalek fleet, all the while thinking, _This is my fault, all my fault, I've killed her._

"I see everything." Those words caught his attention. "All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."

"But that's what I see," the Doctor said, suddenly realizing exactly what had happened. He could save her. What she was holding belonged with him. All he needed to do was take it back.

"Come here," he said, his voice tender and filled with the love he had always felt, but never admitted. "I think you need a doctor."

He pulled her to him and kissed her. She tasted like sunlight and the wildness between stars and the green earth. She was mortal and immortal, human and Time, all mixed into one. He kissed her with all the love and tenderness he felt and as he did so, he gently nudged the golden wolf sitting inside her head.

_Come on now,_ he said to it, beckoning. _Come into me. You know you don't belong in here. I am the last remaining Time Lord. You belong with me. Come back to me. Come home._

The golden wolf looked at him, regal and proud. Standing, it strode towards him, growing with every step. Finally, huge and imposing and impossible, it leapt out of Rose and into him. But there was too much. He couldn't hold it all. There was so much energy, so much life. Usually in a moment like this he would have reached out to his brethren and shared the energy with them, connecting each and every Time Lord together. But he was alone.

_No,_ said another voice, and as he looked up he saw Rose, surrounded by a web blue and gold, standing beside the towering wolf. _Not alone. We're here with you. And we will never leave you. Even if death takes us, we will always be by your side, Doctor._

Death. Death. Yes, now he knew what to do with the energy. Grabbing ahold of the wolf, which melted in his hands, the Doctor concentrated for all he was worth on one thing: Jack. Dark hair, light grey-blue eyes, tan skin, lean muscles, warm hands, soft lips… Every detail that he could remember the Doctor poured into the vortex, filling it with Jack's image, every nuance noted and accounted for.

Then he reached for Rose, showing her what he needed. Together they took their love, their tenderness, their friendship, their irritation, exasperation, joy, happiness, every single thing they had ever felt about Jack Harkness and put it into the vortex as well. Gripping it tight and concentrating every cell of his being, he said one word.

"_Live."_

The vortex jumped from his hands and shot away, down through every barrier until it reached the prone form of Jack's body. The Doctor felt it rush into him, filling every organ, every cell, every molecule with life. He felt Jack breathe again, felt his heart start to beat. Satisfied with its work, the vortex came back to him, sedate and filled with contentment. It slipped into his body and wrapped snuggly around him, filling every pore. Letting out a deep breath, the Doctor returned to the physical world just in time to catch Rose as she fell.

Cradling her close against him, the Doctor picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS, making his way to his bedroom. Laying her down on the soft, dark green comforter, he tenderly brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"Doctor?" she whispered, regaining consciousness slightly.

"I'm here, Rose, I'm here," he replied, cupping her cheek and smiling at her. Rose smiled back and it was the most beautiful thing the Doctor had ever seen. Then she looked around, the smile fading slightly around the edges.

"Where's Jack?" she asked, looking at him again, fear beginning to creep into her eyes.

"Hush, don't worry, love, he's fine, Jack's alive," the Doctor said quickly, stroking her face gently. The fear faded from her gaze, but the worry was still there.

"Will you go get him?" she asked, her voice small. The Doctor nodded, squeezing one of her hands softly. Rose smiled up at him again, then faded from consciousness. He stayed for a moment, just looking at her, thanking the stars that she was alive and unharmed. Then he stood and went to look for his second wayward companion.

**A/N:** One chapter down, one to go. It should be up soon, stay tuned. Please review!


End file.
